Locker room Seduction
by Tsulover27
Summary: Tsuna felt very intrigued by his extremely hot rain guardian. He decides to finally act upon these emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! Sorry that my other story is taking so long but I just need a weeee bit more time. I'm typing it right now and it should be out soon. Thanks to all of my supporters for all the love, you guys are amazing!**

**Anyway my stupid muse gave me at least one idea so I wrote it out while in school. Hope you like it!**

**Title: Locker room Seduction**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: 8027**

**Summary: Tsuna felt very intrigued by his extremely hot rain guardian. He decides to finally act upon these emotions.**

**Warning: This contains yaoi and smut, don't like it don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: If KHR was mine THIS would be in the plot.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Another swing, another hit, another homerun and another gulp. Tsuna sat at the side of the baseball field, watching his very attractive rain guardian swing his bat for practice. Baseball. Oh how Tsuna thanks whoever is up there for that sport. Takeshi, in the blistering sun, sweat running down his face, what else could someone want to watch? It took every ounce of the brunet's self control to not run out on the field, grab Takeshi and run away to be thoroughly screwed.

That's right, he is gay. Imagine his surprise when he found out he was in love with his rain. However, he didn't freak out and he wasn't sad. He didn't really care, especially when watching his hot topic of interest.

"Oh how I want those hands on me, touching me all over, gripping my waist while pounding me senseless," Tsuna said to himself, slowly drifting into another one of his fantasies. They have been disturbing our naughty little bunny's sleep for the past few weeks, waking him with raging hard-ons. Today, that would end. It was the perfect time to execute his plan. He would seduce –yes you read that right- Takeshi into screwing him. Takeshi was the only one practicing, making it the ideal time to commence his plan when the rain goes to change.

"It is dame proof, this just cannot go wrong," Tsuna convinced himself. So when he saw his guardian leaving to change, Tsuna got up and stalked behind him. On arriving at the door to the locker room, he opened the door and beheld the wonderful sight; a shirtless Takeshi, sweat running down his well-toned abdomen. Oh fuck. Tsuna licked his lips as he locked the door and made his way to Takeshi.

"Yo Tsuna, why'd you lock the door?" Takeshi asked Tsuna.

"Well I don't want any disturbances Ta-ke-shi~," Tsuna purred, his lust filled chocolate eyes never leaving Takeshi. Takeshi gulped, something seemed off about Tsuna to him. He saw something in those chocolate eyes that pinned him in his place that he's never seen before, lust.

"T-Tsuna is s-something wrong," Takeshi asked, watching Tsuna come closer and closer to him. The brunet stood on his toes and leaned towards his rain's ear.

"Yes Takeshi, something is wrong, something is very wrong. There is something I want," Tsuna seductively purred into Takeshi's ears. Takeshi really started to feel nervous now; he's never seen this side of Tsuna. His very ukelicious friend was making his pants feel slightly tighter.

"W-what is it t-that you want?" Tsuna smirked. This was really going in the right direction.

"I want you to fuck me, Takeshi. Play with me, do me hard and rough," Tsuna said reinforcing his order with a nibble on Takeshi's earlobe. He thrust his hip forward to rub their clothed erections together, the sweet sweet friction causing a low moan to escape their lips.

Tsuna knew that Takeshi needed only one more push, one more thing that would drive him over the edge.

"I know you want this too Ta~ke~shi~ Come on, just do it. Just _fuck me_," and that was the last of Takeshi's restraints. He pushed Tsuna against the locker, hard.

"So you wanna play Tsuna? You want me to _fuck _you? Want me to fuck you rough, pound you senseless?" Takeshi asked lustfully. He saw Tsuna's skin flush bright red, low moans escaping his lips. So the decimo likes dirty talk? Good to know for future reference.

"Well I'm going to make sure you tho_roughly _enjoy this," he began to kiss Tsuna, starting soft then progressively getting rougher. Tsuna opened his mouth slightly, granting Takeshi entrance. Takeshi gladly took the invitation and mapped out the brunet's hot cavern. Oh he tasted so sweet. Their slick tongues danced a dance that no other could, Tsuna began to lose himself in it.

Takeshi trailed kisses down Tsuna's jaw, stopping to suck and lick at certain places. Ha was addicted to that smooth, creamy skin. He bit down on the brunet's neck then travelled further down. The shirt Tsuna wore pissed Takeshi off in an instant. The vile object had the audacity to come in between him and that addicting skin. He instantly tore it off and continued, kissing down the brunet's chest.

When he reached those perky nipples he took one between his fingers to rub and twist it while the other had occupancy in his mouth where his tongue and teeth entertained it. Tsuna was a moaning mess; he never knew Takeshi was such a tease. The way he pleasured the brunet was way beyond his wildest dreams and he had many.

"Nnngh Ta-Take…mmmnha please… mmmore," Tsuna managed to pant out, simply loving the attention. Takeshi sucked on the nipple one more time before looking at his uke.

"But I want to taste you _slowly_, plus I know that you're loving this," Takeshi said with a smirk. However, he did decide to go further down to taste the smooth, flat abdomen and dip his tongue into that cute little navel the brunet has. Tsuna was moaning and panting, the pleasure hitting him hard.

Deciding that it was time to go further, Takeshi unbuckled Tsuna's pants and yanked them down, boxers and all. He was surprised to see that the small brunet actually had a 8 inch dick. 'Lil' Tsu was dripping with precum and practically begging for attention. Attention which Takeshi gave as he touched the weeping manhood. However, before he could even begin to pleasure the brunet, a hand stopped him much to his dismay.

"W-wait *pant* Ta-take-shi, l-let m-m-me do it f-fi-first," Tsuna panted out, slowly going on his knees before his rain could object. Takeshi had no complaints though, he simply watched as Tsuna fumbled to get rid of his pants. The brunet finally succeeded and pulled them down along with the boxers. Tsuna gasped as he saw Takeshi's thick 9 inch cock stand proudly in front of his face.

He moaned in anticipation as he thought what it would feel like in his mouth and especially in his ass. Tsuna gave it a curious touch with his finger, the heat and rigidness making him hornier. He felt excitement bubbling in him, wanting that fat cock to pound him senseless. He rubbed it with his hand first, testing to see if he's doing it right.

Takeshi groaned lowly when he felt Tsuna's hands on his cock. Those hands were so soft and warm and the way they rubbed him was heaven. Tsuna's curiosity with the situation was simply adorable, it made Takeshi feel even hotter. Feeling braver, Tsuna gave the head a light kiss, a feather-like touch. He then licked it from base to tip, dragging his tongue slowly as if to torture Takeshi.

Well torture it was, as all Takeshi wanted was to envelop himself in that velvety heat. As if reading his thoughts, Tsuna lowered his head onto the precum-dripping manhood. He was loving the feel and taste of Takeshi. He took in as much as he could, gripping the rest with his hand. Tsuna began to bob his head to find a steady rhythm.

"Oh shit Tsuna th-that feels so fucking good," Takeshi moaned, out enjoying the wet heat. Tsuna lowered himself even more, feeling enticed by Takeshi's moans. He moved his hands so that he could deep throat the older brunet and he didn't stop until he had Takeshi's entire length in his little mouth. He looked up at Takeshi whose eyes widened at the sight; his entire length was in Tsuna's mouth and the way those glazed over chocolate eyes looked at him was too much.

"Ah Ts-Tsuna mmn gonna cum," at that Tsuna felt hot cum spurt down his throat. He drank all of it, not letting a drop escape his sinful lips. He removed himself from his treat as he was pulled up by Takeshi and entangled in a messy kiss. Takeshi tasted himself on Tsuna's tongue, it enhanced the brunet's flavor even more.

Takeshi pushed Tsuna on the ground so that his chest and face were flat against the floor while his perky ass was up in the air, waiting to be fucked.

"Tsuna you look so hot and fuckable right now that it's not even funny. I can't wait to be enveloped in that tight heat of yours." His uke's face was bright red, tears pooling at the corner of his eyes and he was panting heavily. It was such a hot sight and then it became hotter.

"P-please Ta~ke~shi, p-prep m-me…nngh…grip my waist, p-pleasure me. Oh p-please _fuck me_," Tsuna begged while holding his bubbly ass cheeks in his hands, spreading them. Takeshi took three fingers and placed them by his cute uke's parted lips giving one simple instruction.

"_**Suck"**_

Tsuna obliged and began to generously coat the digits making them as slippery as possible. Takeshi grabbed Tsuna's weeping manhood and began to stroke. The brunet moaned around the fingers filling his hungry mouth. Takeshi, deeming his fingers wet enough, took them out of Tsuna's mouth which elicited a low whine from him. Tsuna did not like the emptiness he felt.

"Ta- ke-shi~ M-my mouth feels sooo empty," Tsuna whined. At that, Takeshi went around to Tsuna's face and kneeled down so that he had access to what he wanted. Tsuna instantly took the length into his mouth. Takeshi decided that that would be distraction enough for the brunet and inserted one finger.

He wiggled it around and moved it in and out to stretch the younger one. He then added the second finger and began to scissor the boy. He could feel the vibrations of Tsuna moaning on his dick. Oh how he loved that feeling. By the time he was close to coming again, he was finished with prepping Tsuna. He pulled the boy off with an audible pop and pushed him onto the lockers. Tsuna held on to them while he was kneeling, leaving a good view of his ass to his rain.

"You ready Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, positioning himself at the boy's twitching hole.

"Fuck me," and with that Takeshi pushed his entire length into that tight, tight heat. Tsuna screamed out in pure pleasure as he was filled to the brim with his rain's fat cock.

"Mmmmnhg… Ta-ke nngh… m-move, d-do me…r-rough," and oh did his seme comply. Takeshi pulled all the way out and then slammed right back in, pushing Tsuna forward on the lockers. Takeshi was obsessed with the brunet's tight ass and the sound of his erotic moans. Tsuna felt amazing and Takeshi was doing wonderful things to his body.

Takeshi got into a steady rhythm, trusting into Tsuna relentlessly. His strong hands were gripping onto Tsuna's hips, assisting him in pushing harder into the boy.

"A-ahn…ha~ nngh…mmmha…m-more…h-hard-er…f-fas-ter…d-deeper," Tsuna moaned out. Takeshi instantly moved faster, still looking for that one spot that will…

"AHHHHH~ r-right –th-there!" Found it. From then on he angled his hips so that every thrust hit the uke's sweet spot. _His_ uke's sweet spot. Oh he loved the sound of that.

"Mmh 'Keshi, I-I'm so c-close," Tsuna said, feeling the coils in his stomach unwind.

"N-not yet…Tsuna," Takeshi panted out, flipping Tsuna on his back and placing those creamy legs on his shoulders. He re-inserted himself in that tight heat, pounding Tsuna with renewed vigor. He bent over and passionately kissed Tsuna. They were both lost in the pleasure, that sinful, addicting, never ending pleasure. They could both feel themselves coming close to their climax.

"Ahhhhh…Ta-keshi~"

"Come for me Tsuna," Takeshi whispered into the boy's ear. Tsuna came with a strangled cry, sending ribbons of white over Takeshi's and his body. Feeling Tsuna clench around him sent Takeshi over the edge and he came, spilling his seed into his uke. Both of them collapsed to the ground, panting heavily trying to come down from their high. Takeshi pilled out and his cum came spilling out of Tsuna, marking him as Takeshi's. Tsuna let out a low whine, missing the feeling of Takeshi in him.

"So… what brought this about Tsuna?" Takeshi asked when his breathing began to even out. Tsuna turned to him and blushed heavily.

"Well…actually…I-I-I-I-I *breathes out* Iaminlovewithyouanddidnotknowwhattodo," Tsuna confessed with lightning speed. However, Takeshi heard every word and now it was his turn to wear a heavy blush.

"You know you could have just confessed like a normal person," Takeshi said accompanied by a light chuckle. Tsuna pouted at this.

"Too mainstream"

Takeshi looked at him and gave a hearty laugh. That was the laugh that Tsuna fell in love with. He sat up and gave Takeshi a love-filled kiss. Takeshi was surprised at first but then began to respond.

"I love you Yamamoto Takeshi," Tsuna confessed as they parted," do you love me?"

Takeshi leaned forward and pecked Tsuna's nose.

"Of course I do baka," Tsuna beamed in pure happiness and flung his arms around his lover's neck.

"So… does this mean that you're my boyfriend now?" Takeshi asked as he cuddled his brunet.

"Yeah I guess," was Tsuna's reply before his intuition warned him. There was an explosion and when he turned around there stood an enraged Gokudera Hayato. When he saw his beloved boss and the idiot cuddling, _naked_, he could have killed.

"Yakyuu baka you are not worthy to deflower juudaime, how dare you!" Hayato shouted, completely lost in his anger to notice another person approaching.

"Actually Gokudera-kun, I was the one to seduce Takeshi, not the other way around," Tsuna said surprisingly calm for his compromising position.

"Hm so you actually _are _ good at something dame-Tsuna," Reborn's baby voice rang through the room, surprising its occupants.

"Reborn *kick* i-ittai! Reborn why'd you kick me?!" Tsuna cried out. Reborn smirked at him.

"Because you were careless dame-Tsuna. You didn't check your surroundings." Tsuna began to observe the room more closely and then he saw it. The thing that made him go deadly pale. A camera. Reborn jumped up and took out the tape.

"If this was in enemy hands it could really turn into a scandal. I will keep this for blackm- I mean _safe keeping_." Tsuna stood there shell shocked. Suddenly he felt arms around his waist. Takeshi stood behind him nuzzling his neck. That's when he realized that they were alone again and Hayato was passed out on the ground in a puddle of blood. How'd that happen?

"Come on Tsuna, let's take a shower and go home," Takeshi coaxed Tsuna, turning him around. Tsuna wrapped his legs around Takeshi's waist and gave him a deep kiss.

"Kay, but no shower sex, I need a break," Takeshi pouted at this, but the next thing made him unbelievably happy.

"We have all the time in the world for that later my love."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well now that was…embarrassing. I still can't believe that I wrote this! Well nothing much to say just like and review, tell me what you think. Hope I have your support!**

**Tsu-chan **


	2. Omake

**Well my friend in school (who is practically my beta since she reads it first) told me *coughbeggedcough* to write what Hayato was doing to get there in the first place so here it is.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gokudera's POV**

Urgh I can't find juudaime anywhere. I've been looking everywhere for him for the past hour. I decided to go to the locker room, maybe the yakyuu baka knows where he is. As I came closer to the room I heard noises,_ those_ noises. I tried to take a peek but the door was locked. Tch! I'll just look through the window in the back. I quickly walked around and the sight that I found was so hot yet so infuriating.

The yakyuu baka actually had the audacity to fuck juudaime! Yet, the way juudaime's body looks is just so… no I can't allow this. I saw how they both came and oh how hot juudaime looked. I'll kill that baseball freak. I ran back to the front and blew open the door, that was when I saw both of them cuddling. The next line simply left my lips.

"Yakyuu baka you are not worthy to deflower juudaime, how dare you!" I didn't notice Reborn-san approaching due to what juudaime told me.

"Actually Gokudera-kun, I was the one to seduce Takeshi, not the other way around." I felt shell shocked. Juudaime addressed that idiot by his first name! And _he_ seduced _**him**_! I tuned out the rest of the conversation after hearing about a tape (which I'll get a copy of) as I saw juudaime's glowing skin and very bubbly ass. Ah juudaime forgive me for these thoughts. When I saw cum dripping down his thighs from his ass was when I felt red. Oh shit he was so ravishing! And with that I fainted due to a nosebleed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay so it was short and simple, nothing big. But I was wondering, and this depends on how many people want it, should I make a chapter story to this? So like this will be how it started and then come the chapters in a next story? You guys tell me!**

**Love yah and bye b Tsu-chan**


End file.
